The present invention relates to the aliphatic amination of alkenylphenols. More specifically, it relates to the selective amination of the alpha carbon of .alpha.-alkenylphenols.
Alpha-aminoalkylphenols are useful as epoxy curing agents, chelating agents, intermediates to biologically active compounds, monomers, etc. Alpha-alkenyl aromatic compounds, such as styrene and .alpha.-methylstyrene, have been aminated on the aliphatic chain using a butyllithium catalyst to give products aminated on the beta aliphatic carbon atoms, in low to moderate yields. J. Organic Chemistry, V. 37, pp. 4243-5 (1972). However, neither .alpha.-alkenyl aromatic compounds, such as styrene and .alpha.-methylstyrene, nor .alpha.-alkenylphenols have been aminated previously to selectively yield the corresponding .alpha.-aminated products.